Sensual break
by Tsunato Kurayami
Summary: Une pause, deux collègues, un motard sans freins... Découvrez dans ce récit comment une pause tranquille au parc ayant l'air de tourner en catastrophe est rattrapée à la manière de Seiju Shikibu bien que cela embarrasse quelque peu son collègue Usaki Tôdô, qui finira tout de même par laissé faire cet insouciant qui se moque de l'endroit où ils se trouvent... / Boy's love, one shot.


**Oi, me revoilà avec une seconde FanFiction, la première que j'ai postée a pour vedettes des Vocaloid mais cette fois ce sont des exécuteurs tiré de Dolls, certains connaissent peut-être. Enfin, j'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire pour ma part & d'ailleurs je vais vous laissez aller vous y plonger, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Soupirant après une longue matinée de boulot, Seiju propose à Usaki de prendre une pause car cela leur ferait le plus grand bien. Celui-ci accepta sans une hésitation et c'est ainsi que les voilà à prendre place dans un parc pour manger.

- Aaaah, une bonne petite pause, ça vas nous faire du bien, hein Usagi.  
-Oui, et c'est Usaki et pas usagi, Seiju…  
-Héhé, mais c'est mignon un lapin.  
-Oui mais pour le principe je ne m'appelle pas comme ça et je ne suis pas mignon moi…  
-Mais si tu l'es !  
-Pas au point que tu me compare à un lapin en tout cas…  
-Tu devrais être mignon n'empêche avec des oreilles de lapin et la petite queue qui va avec.  
-Ne rêve pas, tu ne me colleras pas le costume !  
-Oh mais pas besoin, je t'imagine très bien, ça t'irait vraiment troooop !

-Tu me fais vraiment peur parfois…  
-Oh mais je rigole hein, aller on va manger. Regarde ce que j'ai préparéééé !  
-Wouaaaah ! Ça a l'air trop boooon !

-Mange tout ce que tu veux  
-Huhu merciiii Seijuuuu

Ayant ouvert le bento juste sous son nez, il lui ouvrit également l'appétit ce qui fit qu'il y alla alors de bon cœur, Seiju le regardant manger le trouva encore plus mignon, il rit alors l'imaginant déguisé en lapin à se régaler comme ça. Tôdô le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit s'arrêter net, tandis qu'ils continuèrent à manger…  
-ATTENTIOOOON J'AI PLUS D'FREIINS !

Un motard passa sur leur repas, les éclaboussant ainsi de nourriture. Usaki se mit à hurler sur lui, bien qu'il est déjà loin, Seiju quant à lui ne pensait qu'à la nourriture qu'il ne fallait pas gaspiller ce qui détourna Usaki de se motard par ce qu'il est en train de faire dans son cou…  
-Euh… Seiju qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Se serait dommage de gâcher ce qu'il reste…  
-Mais… On en a partout…  
-Justement autant tout relécher…

Seiju continua de lécher ce qui se trouvait sur Usaki, tandis que celui-ci ravala sa salive en rougissant. Shikibu ouvrit le haut de la chemise de Tôdô s'attaquant à son torse, récupérant la nourriture ayant glissée sous ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner.  
-Se… Seiju ça ira comme ça je crois…  
-J'ai encore faim Usaki…

Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa le faisant tomber dans l'herbe sur le dos. Il glissa ses mains jusque son pantalon et le défis avant de descendre, sa main dans son boxer, il sorti son membre qu'il se mit à le lécher, jouant tout d'abord avec sa langue sur son gland et sa verge, il finit par la prendre en bouche et sans tarder entamer des vas et viens, Usaki plutôt mal à l'aise étant donné qu'ils se trouvent non seulement dans un lieu public mais en plus en pleine air dans un parc !  
-Seiju… Pas ici…

Tout en continuant, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant donc de parler. De sa main libre, il glissa deux doigts en l'intimité d'Usaki. Il les fit bouger en lui tandis qu'il continuait de jouer de sa langue sur sa verge qu'il tient entre ses lèvres.

Sentant Tôdô bouger un peu, il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux tout en jouant avec ses doigts, sans libéré ses lèvres. Il finit par glisser ses doigts hors de son intimité et ouvrit son pantalon de cette même main, il se mit alors entre ses jambes écartées et le pris. Shikibu entama des mouvements de vas et viens tout en retenant ses soupirs et gardant sa main plaquer sur les lèvres d'Usaki, progressivement il accéléra tout en devenant plus brusque.

Pris d'envie et de plaisir, il laissa quelques cris s'échapper ne donnant plus que des coups de reins. Tôdô se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens avant de se libérer dans un jet aspergeant le visage de Seiju qui continuait de donner des coups de reins se libérant à son tour, un cri de jouissance s'échappant.

Le souffle repris, leur pantalon bien remis et fermer, ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires sans oublier de laver le visage de Seiju suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Faisant comme-ci de rien n'était, ils reprirent leur mission, comme après une simple pause innocente.

On aurait pu croire que leur repas avait été gâché par ce motard sans freins, mais en fait ce repas les a rassasier plus que prévu et dans plusieurs sens…

Manuscrit terminé le 27 Mai 2012 Tsunato Kurayami [ツナト暗闇]


End file.
